


Мутуализм как способ существования

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: О разнице температур и видах симбиозов.





	

Стив не любил холод. Он не любил даже намеки на холод, и поэтому там, где он жил, терморегулятор всегда был выкручен немного выше стандартных семидесяти трех Фаренгейта — если, конечно, в помещении вообще были обогреватель и терморегулятор. Стив легко обходился без полезной мишуры цивилизации, мог спать на снегу, жить в неотапливаемой квартире и не мерзнуть ночами на высокогорном плато или в пустыне, где ветер пронизывал, словно сотни холодных игл. Но стоило ему оказаться в нормальном жилье, как вскоре оно начинало напоминать теплицу для орхидей. Поэтому Сэм и Брюс предпочитали назначать Стиву встречи в общественных местах, Наташа и Тони почти одинаковыми словами язвили (у них это называлось «рассуждать») насчет того, когда же Капитан Сосулька наконец отогреется, а Клинт, бывая в гостях, просто распахивал окно и угрожал стрелой каждому, кто попытается ограничить приток свежего воздуха.

Стив не возражал, но и привычкам не изменял, никогда. Для него холод был не просто цифрой на шкале термометра. Холод был врагом. Он входил в дом, как хозяин, через щели в окнах, в которые дуло, сколько ни заклеивай, отнимал тепло у пораженных астмой бронхов, заставлял тело Стива становиться слабым, вялым, горячим. Это был нездоровый жар, и Стив навсегда его возненавидел. Значительное снижение естественной реакции на холод было одним из преимуществ сыворотки Эрскина. Стив обрадовался бы этому, если бы у него было время спокойно оценить достоинства обновленного организма. Но время в сороковые было роскошью, и даже Капитан Америка (вообще-то — тем более Капитан Америка) не мог позволить себе тратить его понапрасну. Когда самолет уходил в толщу воды, Стив испытал ужас не от близости смерти — а от того, что ее объятия по иронии судьбы оказались ледяными. Все в нем противилось мысли о том, что его телу придется вечно лежать во льду, — и может быть, поэтому он вернулся к жизни, едва представилась такая возможность. В двадцать первом веке было полно обогревателей, герметичные окна отрицали само понятие щелей, а выбор одеял поражал воображение, но Стив все равно умудрялся мерзнуть всякий раз, когда необходимость спасать мир временно отходила на второй план.

Ему вечно не хватало тепла.

*** 

Джеймс Барнс не любил жару. Сплит-системы, вентиляторы, на худой конец просто распахнутые окна были его способом существования — даже если означали незначительное снижение уровня безопасности. Конечно, Джеймс мог работать в любых условиях — под палящим солнцем Сахары, в экваториальных джунглях и даже, возможно, в жерле готовящегося к извержению вулкана — последнее никто не проверял, но почему бы и нет? Он был профессионалом, более того — долгое время он был профессиональным оружием ГИДРы, а профессиональному оружию жаловаться не пристало. Когда кто-нибудь — по незнанию или глупости — шутил на тему его пристрастия к низким температурам, Джеймс с улыбкой замечал: «Ну ведь не зря же меня называют Зимним Солдатом». Эта его улыбка определенно тоже обладала охлаждающими свойствами: шутник начинал вздрагивать, скукоживался и переводил разговор на более безопасную тему вроде поиска баз ГИДРы или вероятности повтора читаури-апокалипсиса в отдельно взятом Нью-Йорке.

В тех обрывках памяти, что вернулись к нему вместе со Стивом, были долгие летние дни в доках — соленый ветер и соленый пот, немилосердно разъедавший кожу, ребро тяжеленного ящика, впивающееся в плечо, красные круги перед глазами. Но доки были раем в сравнении с тем, что ждало его после. Что бы ни говорил Стив, Джеймс знал, что до конца жизни будет просыпаться от кошмаров, в которых перед ним сияет раскаленная электрическая дуга, секундой позже взрывающаяся в мозгах. Каждое его пробуждение от криосна было словно варка в кипящем масле — несмотря на препараты, тело возвращалось к жизни тяжело, через боль. Джеймс предполагал, что то же самое испытывают раки, брошенные в кипяток, поэтому к пиву брал только орешки, а любую попытку подарить ему немного тепла — во всех смыслах — встречал с полным отсутствием энтузиазма, одним взглядом отбивая всякий энтузиазм и у дарителя.

А потом случилось то, что случилось.

*** 

— Ну вот как они уживаются вместе? — во весь голос вопрошает Тони. Наташа шикает, но кто может обуздать Тони Старка, когда тот желает что-то узнать? — Они же из разных климатических поясов. Они как день и ночь. Как лед и пламя! Как…

— Возможно, в этом и дело, — негромко говорит Брюс, и Тони замолкает. — Возможно, это симбиоз. Сильные стороны одного симбионта компенсируют слабые стороны другого, и наоборот. Взаимовыгодное сосуществование. К примеру, демонстративная эмоциональность и игра на публику компенсируются вынужденным умением сдерживать даже самые сильные душевные порывы. Взаимовлияние в таких союзах может быть благотворным. Тогда это называется мутуализмом.

Скорее всего, Тони знает это и так, но он слушает Брюса с таким неподдельным вниманием, что Клинт поднимается и, буркнув, что ему уже как-то не по себе в одном помещении с таким количеством симбионтов, выходит на балкон, где Наташа терпеливо учит Ванду правильно держать нож с односторонней заточкой.

— Пиво согрелось, — говорит Джеймс, поднимаясь с пола. — Принесу холодного. Стив, тебе захватить?

— Да, — отвечает Стив, который смотрит фильм, устроившись на диване, и, кажется, не прочь накинуть плед для большего уюта. — Чаю. Погорячее.

Джеймс кивает и скрывается за дверью. Тони разводит руками. Брюс смеется. Стив тоже смеется, думая, что из этих двоих может получиться вполне неплохой мутуалистический союз.


End file.
